


The Talk (baby talk, that is)

by iamladyloki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fill for duckllingswan on tumblr. I more or less followed the prompt, though I did make a few changes. Prompt: Emma has to explain what a GYN is after she has an appointment and Killian is slightly uncomfortable with the idea and asks if the appt is totally necessary. Emma says, "it is if you don't want babies." And Killian understands and agrees, and is like, "Not right now, no." And later it hits Emma what he says and later and then they have the "do you want to have babies with me some day?" talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk (baby talk, that is)

“Hey, would you remind Dad that I won’t be able to come in to the station tomorrow at two? I think he might have forgotten,” Emma asked Mary Margaret. 

“Of course,” Mary Margaret said while she folded one of Neal’s onesies. “Why, what will you be doing?” 

Emma could tell that her mother was curious and trying to play it cool with the tone of her voice. She gave a small eye roll and said, “Oh, nothing exciting. I have an appointment with the...lady doctor. A new woman, someone I’ve never met. Which is great because she’s not Dr. Whale.”

A giggle escaped Mary Margaret. “Thankfully. Is it just a regular appointment? Nothing special?”

“Nothing special,” Emma emphasized. Of course her mother would be inquiring about whether it was _something_ _special_. Emma had just moved into her own house, after all, which meant she spent more evenings (and nights) with Killian. Emma blushed just thinking about the fact that her mother was thinking of her and Killian sleeping together. She clarified, “I just need a BC refill and to make sure everything is normal.”

Emma was thankful then when her brother started to wail, causing Mary Margaret to get distracted from the discussion. Emma hurriedly folded the rest of Neal’s onesies, made an excuse that she had to go, and then made a beeline for the door before her mother could pursue the topic any further.

* * *

“Killian, you can’t go to a gynecologist appointment with me,” Emma said with no small amount of urgency in her voice. “That is meant to be something that women do by themselves.” 

“Are these appointments really necessary?” Killian asked exasperatedly, seemingly annoyed that he was being banned from all gynecologist visits. _If only he knew._

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. She lightly pushed Killian out of the way so that she could get to the door. “I’ll see you in a bit, Killian. And yes, to answer your question, they are necessary, particularly if you don’t want to get pregnant.”

He made a low hum. “Not right now, no,” Killian said nonchalantly. Before she could duck out of the house he planted a quick kiss on her lips. “See you later.”

It wasn’t until she was halfway to the doctor’s office that it dawned on her what Killian said. _“Not right now, no.”_ In response to them having kids. Oh hell...Killian was thinking about having children with her in the future? Or was she misinterpreting what he said? There were only so many ways to interpret that phrase within the context of their conversation. This was one talk that they would need to have sooner rather than later, even if it was one Emma was prepared to avoid (at least for the time being).

* * *

A soft knock sounded on the door. “Come in,” Emma called, readjusting the awkward paper robe that was keeping her body from prying eyes.

Her new gynecologist walked in, giving her a kind grin. “Good afternoon,” she said in a warm voice with a distinct accent. “I’m Dr. Maria. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Swan.”

She reminded Emma of someone from the Caribbean with her dark skin and headscarf-wrapped afro.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Emma said, and she was unable to stop her smile in return. She then noticed the very obvious baby bump. “Oh! How far along are you?”

“23 weeks as of yesterday,” Dr. Maria said with a smile. She rubbed her hand along her belly. “I’m having a girl. She’s my second one. I can’t get enough, apparently.”

“Congratulations,” Emma said.

They briefly went over Emma’s history and the purpose of her visit. While she was being examined, Dr. Maria continued to talk to her as a distraction. “I hear you are with Captain Hook. How is that going?” Emma wasn’t entirely certain, but she thought she could sense amusement in her tone.

“Swimmingly,” Emma said. Then she bit her lip and said, “I think he wants to have kids with me eventually.”

“Really now?” Dr. Maria said with interest. “Do you?”

Emma shrugged. “I...I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. Quite frankly, I’ve never seen myself having kids beyond Henry. Especially with Killian...I mean...I don’t know.”

“You know, I met Hook once back in our land,” remarked Dr. Maria. Emma raised her eyebrows, intrigued. She continued, “He and his crew stopped at my island. I’m from the south, you see, quite distant from the Enchanted Forest. It was before he lost his hand.”

Emma couldn’t hide her curiosity. Perhaps she should ask Killian herself, but it was nice to have an outside perspective. “Oh? How did you meet? What was he like?”

“He was a pirate! But he seemed like an honorable enough one. He was with a woman. I believe she told me that her name was...” she trailed off, trying to recall the name.

“Milah?” Emma filled in.

Dr. Maria gestured with excitement. “Yes! Milah. So you’ve heard of her. She was paying me a visit, you see. I was a midwife in our land. She suspected that she was in the early stages of pregnancy and wanted to terminate it. I didn’t ask questions then, especially not from pirates. I recall the look on Hook’s face when he met her outside of my shop. She told him a lie, I can’t remember what it was now, but I think he knew the truth. He didn’t look happy about it. Not angry, just not happy. He thanked me for my service and then they carried on to whatever pirate business they had.”

Emma was surprised. So he’d wanted to have kids with Milah? Would that have ever worked? Clearly Milah wasn’t in the right state to have kids then.

“What, so no question of ‘How old are you?’” Dr. Maria chuckled, breaking Emma’s train of thought. She had finished the exam without Emma immediately realizing and was washing her hands. Emma blinked. Wait...if she knew Killian when he was with Milah, before he’d lost his hand, she had to be- “I’m about the same age as Killian,” Dr. Maria filled in. She walked closer to Emma and whispered, “I’m only telling you this because you are a princess that seems to be honorable. I trust that you won’t say a word.”

Emma nodded, listening intently. Dr. Maria explained, “On my island, we had a secret fountain of youth. I was one of the few foolhardy islanders who decided to drink from it. Like all magic, it came with a price. I found myself to be infertile, when all I’d ever wanted was a baby of my own. I was, at least, until I arrived here. I became pregnant with my first baby the week after you showed up.”

“Wow,” Emma said, unsure what to make of this story. Of _course_ a fountain of youth existed.

“Everything looks normal,” Dr. Maria said, as if she hadn’t just told her something astonishing. “I’ll write you a prescription for birth control. If you ever want to go off of it, just let me know.” She winked at Emma and walked out the door, leaving her to change back into her clothes. 

This life would never cease to surprise her.

* * *

Killian did not act any different the rest of the evening. Emma was shocked – did it not occur to Killian how momentous the words he spoke that afternoon were? He was talking about having children with her. Sure, that was something that most couples did, but Emma and Killian? She already had Henry and knew how much Killian cared for her kid. Of course he loved Henry. Finally, after it became too much to bear, Emma grabbed the remote and muted the TV. Killian gave her a bemused look.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s been making you anxious all evening?” He asked. Of course he noticed. She imagined the anxiety had been seeping out of her since she got home, even though she tried suppressing and ignoring it.

Emma swallowed nervously and nodded. She licked her lips and asked, “Killian, about what you said earlier. Do you want us to have children someday?”

He raised his eyebrows, surprised. “That’s what has been bothering you all bloody evening, my comment about the possibility of us having a child in the future?” He smiled, taking her hand in his. “Love, I would be very pleased if we had a child, but never think I would pressure you into having one if you didn’t want to. If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I can teach Henry my pirating ways instead.” His smile turned into an up-to-no-good grin.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, but truthfully she was touched. After deliberating for a few moments, she turned her gaze back to Killian and said, “Okay. We’ll have a baby.”

Killian blinked and a genuine smile crept across his face. He looked positively joyful. “Really?”

His smile was infectious. Emma wasn’t sure why, but it felt like her heart was soaring. Perhaps it was the fact that everything was catching up to her. She was in a wonderful place in her life; a little over a year before, she wouldn’t have imagined living with or having a child with Killian. She toyed with her lip and then returned his smile and said, “Yes. Let’s have a baby.”

He tugged her closer and crashed his lips against hers. Their movements were hungry and passionate. When Emma realized she had shifted against the arm of the couch with Killian over her, she gently pushed her hands against his chest. 

“Maybe not right now?” Emma gasped and giggled. Killian looked down at her and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

He leaned back, pulling Emma up with him. “Aye. Not now,” he chuckled.

“Looks like Dr. Maria was right,” Emma said thoughtfully to herself. She glanced back up at Killian and explained, “She told me to let her know when we were ready to have kids.” She paused, momentarily distracted by the muted television, where Elizabeth Swann was burning the rum to gain the attention of ships. “Which reminds me...Dr. Maria said she met you before.”

Killian raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

Emma bit her lip again, debating whether or not to tell him. At his interested yet slightly anxious gaze, she decided to tell him. “She met Milah back in your...our...land.” Emma sputtered, reminding herself that while she grew up in this world, she too was from the Enchanted Forest. She continued, “In the south. She worked as a midwife and Milah needed a service. She said that you seemed like an honorable pirate.” Emma decided to withhold the information that she knew Milah wanted to end a pregnancy. Killian may not even have known for sure, after all, and she didn’t want to hurt him by telling him. Not after so long. But if he asked, she would tell him.

Suddenly Killian made a face, and Emma knew he remembered. “Ah yes, I remember her. She was a nice lass.” He paused, suddenly confused. She knew what he was going to ask next, so she started before he could open his mouth.

“Yes, she’s the same age as you, yes, she’s still alive. Promise me you won’t tell anybody that I told you this, she trusted me to keep her secret,” Emma implored. Killian nodded, interested to know how someone else could still be alive from his time. “There was a secret fountain of youth on the island. She was one of the people who located it and drank from it.” 

“I KNEW it!” Killian suddenly crowed, laughing loudly. “My crew thought I was loony, but I knew it existed. I _knew_ it.” The laughter coming from him was contagious and soon Emma was laughing with him, her silly pirate.

He would, without a doubt, be an amazing father.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as fightlikeleia. :)


End file.
